Night Garden
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: ONE-SHOT. This is the third part in my Adorable/Bottom Kili series, these stories will be stand alone one-shots, featuring Kili with different partners. SUMMARY: Kili feels uncomfortable at his mother's birthday feast and goes outside to be alone, but he is not the only one, naughty things happen. Pairing: Kili/Dwalin


**Okay so here comes the third part in my stand alone one-shots about Kili :) remember you don't have to read the first two to read this one!**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Hobbit  
Series: Adorable!Bottom!Kili  
Part 3: "Night Garden", Kili/Dwalin**

Kili was standing in front of his mirror in his room, staring at his reflection. He could already hear the voices of the guests that were filling into the house to celebrate his mother's birthday but he could not make himself to move away from the safe zone that was his bedroom. Fili had already gone down a long time ago, joining his mother and uncle to greet the guests.

He knew it was stupid that he was feeling nervous, it was after all his mother's birthday but he could not help it when the small ball of nervousness lodged itself in his stomach and refused to leave. Glaring at himself in the mirror Kili took a determined step towards the door, he was just about to lose his courage when the door slammed open and in stepped Fili. The blond haired dwarf was handsome, his deep green eyes mashed well with the green tunic that had been bought just for this occasion, and unlike Kili, Fili was broad shouldered like their uncle with a thick long beard.

"Come on brother stop hiding in your room," said Fili grinning at Kili. "Almost all the guests have arrive and mother's been asking about you."

"I'm coming, I'm coming….," sighed Kili.

"Smile Kee, this is supposed to be a happy day," said Fili.

Kili let himself be dragged by his arm by Fili out of his room and down the stairs. Their mother was standing with their uncle Thorin and Balin but when Fili shouted over the crowd she turned around and smiled happily at her sons. As soon as they were close enough to talk Dís pulled Kili into a tight hug.

"I was already starting to worry that you'd have barricaded yourself in your room, my dear. I know you don't like these kinds of events but they are necessary," whispered Dís into his ear before she let go of him.

"Don't worry mother, Fili would not let me do it," muttered Kili.

Dís only laughed and gave him another hug before she turned to speak with some other guests leaving Kili to speak with his brother and uncle. Not that it was easy to follow their discussion as every time someone else came over to speak with the exiled King and his nephews someone would take a chance to feel him up or pinch his ass, it took all of Kili's self-control not to react when it happened.

"You look bothered."

Kili was pulled back into the conversation by Thorin's deep rumble of a voice and a pair of clear blue eyes meeting his own brown ones. Pulling his face into his best happy smile Kili faced his uncle.

"Don't worry about me uncle; you know how I don't like big crowds."

It was not really the big crowd that bothered Kili; in fact he had no problems with a lot of people in one place it is just that when he is in big crowds he tends to end up with a sore ass and many bruises from wandering hands. Kili knew that his family knew about it, and Fili and Thorin always did their best to keep people away but not even they could keep all the creeps away and so Kili avoided all bigger gathering like it was the plague.

"You sure?"

"Yes, but I do think I will go and take some fresh air, it's become quite stuffy in here."

Kili did not want fresh air, but he needed to get away for a moment and locking himself into his room and hiding under his blanket was not an option he had to make do with going outside for a short while. After all this was his mother's birthday and he knew how much it meant to her to have her whole family present celebrating with her.

No one was outside except for him, it was autumn and the wind was already getting colder and so everyone opted to stay inside where it was warm and the ale was flowing freely. Going around the house Kili made his way into the back garden where he would have some privacy as no guest was allowed there and probably would not know how to get into the garden. It had been planned so that it would be able to see a part of it but then there would still be privacy that one wanted, Kili loved the garden, with the small pond and hut that you could spend an evening in, in front of a fire looking at the stars and the roses and other flowers that were blooming.

Rubbing his hand over his ass, Kili hissed as he felt something that would definitely become a bruise, a big bruise. At least no one of those old perverted dwarves had tried to kiss him this time or do anything else but squeeze and look. Not that it was much better, at least if someone tried to kiss him he had a good reason to react.  
Kili was so engrossed in trying to massage some feeling back into his ass that he did not notice the shadow of another dwarf who came up behind him when he was making his way towards the bench by the small pond.

"Stupid…. Old… perv- AHHHH!" Kili let out a very high pitched scream that even in his ears it sounded a bit, okay a lot girlish.

A pair of big strong hands had gripped his ass before moving around to grip him around his waist. His back collided with a big broad and very hard chest.

"Calm down lad, you don't want everyone inside to think you're being murdered," grumbled a deep voice.

For a second the arms around him relaxed and Kili took it as an opportunity to break free turning around to stare at his attacker.

"Dwalin!? What're you doing outside?"

"I saw you slip away and so I made a well educated guess to where you were headed and followed," said Dwalin.

Kili did not answer instead he was busy looking the older warrior dwarf over, Dwalin did clean up nicely. The older dwarf was wearing like most dwarves there that evening a tunic and breeches, leaving his armor at home for the night.

For the past four months the two of them had been secretly seeing each other. They had been at a similar party like this one and Dwalin had "saved" Kili from some lecherous old men, after that things had just snowballed from there. Of course, it did help a lot that Kili had been very attracted to the older dwarf for a long time before anything had happened.

"Why are you here and not inside?"

"Can't a dwarf be worried about his lover? You looked a bit annoyed so I thought I'd keep you company," said Dwalin before his lips turned up in a smirk, "and have you already forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?"

Kili watched with suspicious eyes as he let himself be led further into the garden by Dwalin. They walked a bit past the small pond so that they were hidden behind some trees. It was a good spot, from where they were standing they could see almost the whole garden but no one else could see them. The garden was beautiful basking in the silver light of the moon; it was no mistake that it had been named the night garden.

"I recall someone here saying that if I made and effort in not looking like a homeless dwarf then I would get a present," said Dwalin looking at Kili with hungry eyes, "anything I wanted."

Kili could not help but blush when he was pressed against the trunk of the tree. They were so close that Kili could feel Dwalin's hot breath against his face. Wriggling a bit to get more space to move in, Kili leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dwalin's. The older dwarf responded with a growl and pushed him closer to the tree.

"Trying to distract me are you?" growled Dwalin huskily stroking Kili's cheek with his big hand.

There was no need for words as Dwalin switched them around so that he was standing with his back against the tree as he gently pushed Kili down to his knees. Sinking down onto the ground, Kili could not help but look up through his eyelashes smiling softly.

With great care and in a very slow motion Kili reached for Dwalin's breeches all the time fighting his blush. It did not matter that he had under these past four months done this more than a few times but it still made him blush. It was not the act in itself that made him blush but his own reaction to it, he loved Dwalin's cock. He loved tasting it, sucking it and he loved having it inside of him.

Taking the still soft member into his mouth Kili started gently by licking the head and from there continued to go lower. It did not take long before Dwalin's cock started to harden under Kili's touch. Going all the way down until he could feel the head of the cock hit the back of his throat Kili started to pull up only to put his hand just below his mouth letting both his mouth and hand caress the now hard member.

Not that Dwalin was the only one hard; Kili who was kneeling on the ground could feel the uncomfortable tightness in his own breeches as he kneeled on the ground. There was not much else he could do but palm himself through the cloth that was covering his throbbing cock. Moaning deep in his throat, the action sending a tremor through Dwalin, Kili closed his eyes as he felt one of Dwalin's hands close around his neck keeping him in place.

Kili watched the pre-cum form at the tip of Dwalin's cock and licked it away enjoying the taste on his tongue. Palming himself harder, Kili wished he could just open his breeches but because of his position and his stupid belt that was not going to happen as long as he only had one hand to work with. He was close, he could feel it.  
Sucking harder, Kili picked up the pace as he noticed that the older warrior dwarf was getting closer to coming. Pushing his palm harder down on his own erection, Kili moved his hand in three quick strokes as he moved his mouth closer to the tip as Dwalin groaned and arched his hips spilling his seed onto Kili's face and into his open mouth. With a throaty moan Kili came, his cheeks flushed and eyes closed.

Kili was still panting lightly when Dwalin pulled him to his feet. For a moment they just stood there looking at each other. Kili moved uncomfortably, only wanting to go inside and change his clothes. He could not help but blush when he thought about how he shamelessly came in his pants. Dwalin seemed to notice and guessed where Kili's thoughts were because he chuckled softly as he started to direct his younger lover towards the house.

"Come on let's find you some new clothes and get you washed up, who know maybe I'll even help you change," said Dwalin with a smirk on his face.

"Dwalin!" squeaked Kili as he once again felt a hand brush against his sore ass.

Together, they left the night garden.

**-THE END-**

* * *

So what did you think? was it good or bad? review and tell me what you thought :)


End file.
